


Magic Kiss

by thescatterbrain



Series: RedVerse [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Short, Wade's boxes - Freeform, anyways lov my boys, i love me a dad fic, i wrote this with my gf because i dragged her into team red hell, matt is only mentioned lol, the return of Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescatterbrain/pseuds/thescatterbrain
Summary: Benji sees that Wade is hurt and he isn't going to just let that happen without helping





	Magic Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written with the gf. my editor, researcher, and honestly the only reason this isn't a stiff ass read  
> also this fic features the infamous 'boxes' which will be separated out by () and []

His shoulder was aching.

_(Everything is aching.)_

_[That’s what happens when you go up against machine guns. Thirteen of them.]_

On top of his shoulder

_(Everything)_

aching, he was having a bad day. Not just bad as in, hey I got used as a hole punch tester today! (see: aching shoulder) bad but also open wounds and skin oozing and I wish I didn’t have cancer-face bad. Wade wasn’t exactly feeling too sexy. And sexy was his thing.

He dropped his ammo bag next to the door without bothering to unpack, a few guns nearly falling out of the broken zipper. 

_[Gonna get an ear full from Peter on that one later.]_

He pulled his mask and boots off, slipping into his crocs that Matt hated so much. So rubber squeaked, rough deal. Still more comfortable than keeping those big heavy boots on. They were, like, five pounds each. He collectively wore the weight of a human head on his feet.

_(Ew, bad analogy.)_

“Shut up,” Wade muttered halfheartedly. He wiped at a wound leaking above his brow bone and shuffled towards the couch. “Need sleep. Healing time.” He collapsed on the old couch and almost instantly passed out. It was the same as any other day after a rough mission. Wade found it better to sleep through the healing process rather than deal with it.

Not long after, the door opened again. Peter walked in, carrying Benji in one arm. He took one look at the abandoned ammo bag and said, “Bad day, I guess.”

Benji tugged at Peter’s collar. “Pops is home?” Peter smiled and nodded.

“He’s resting, so if you find where he is make sure you don’t bother him too much.” He set Benji down and retired to his room, already thinking through the essay he needed to write on top of fixing his police radio and putting together the grocery list and - “Do you need anything before I get to work, Benji?” he asked, poking his head out of the door. Benji shook his head in response.

Once his dad had left, Benji began walking around, trying to find another one. Pops was home, and he was going to find him. It was like hide-and-seek.

Pops was apparently terrible at hide-and-seek because as soon as Benji walked into the next room he found him asleep on the couch. Benji could tell something was wrong. Yes, he knew Pops was strong and could heal really fast but there were injuries on his head that were different and Benji didn’t like it. He wanted to go find Dad or Papa and tell them to help Pops (even with the bullet holes because those couldn’t be fun, healing or not), but Dad was at the office and Papa seemed busy when they got home. 

Benji frowned and went to the bathroom. He had to stand on the toilet to be able to stand on the counter to reach where he needed, but he managed to grab the box of band-aids from the medicine cabinet. After making sure Pops was still asleep, he got to work.

Wade woke up later feeling . . . different. His skin felt tight some places, like it was made of rubber. 

_(Bad day part two? Great.)_

_[Maybe you grew a mask to hide your ugly mug.]_

He groaned and sat up, doing a mental check. Bullets pressed against the fabric of his suit. “Alright, no steel left in me. Holes closed up. Shoulder relocated. Sounds good.” He rubbed his eyes and felt pieces of plastic. He frowned as he tried to pull at them, but they were stuck. “Okay, well that’s new.”

He figured he would bother with it later. He needed to get out of this bloodstained suit.

_[We should get that thing insured. It has new holes every five hours.]_

The mirror in his room showed that his face was covered in band-aids. Hello Kitty, dinosaur, and neon green bandages were stuck over the open and oozing wounds. He noticed there were also ones on his chest and arms stuck over the holes in his suit. “Huh. Not the weirdest thing I’ve woken up to but it’ll make the list.” He shimmied out of the suit, causing the trapped bullets to fall out, changed, and went looking for other living souls in the house. 

Benji found him first, abandoning his coloring book to latch onto Wade’s leg from behind. “Pops!” he cried. Wade smiled and picked him up. 

“Hey Sputnik, how’s it hanging? Ooooo, easy joke, it’s right there. Spare the kid his innocence Wade, don’t do it.” Benji giggled. “So kiddo, you know who bedazzled my crowd pleaser with bandages?” Benji nodded.

“Me!”

“You?”

Benji nodded with more enthusiasm.

“You had booboos. Papa was busy so I made them better,” he explained. Wade feigned surprise.

“Wow! And all by yourself! I sure did have a lot of booboos this time. Sorry you had to see that, Sputnik. But you forgot one thing.”

“What?”

“You have to kiss them to make them feel better. But you have magic healing powers so one kiss will do. Right on the cheek, that’s the magic spot.” Benji grinned and pecked Wade on the cheek, over the quilt of band-aids. Wade smiled and spun Benji around. “I’m cured!”

_[Bullshit.]_

_Can you can it for like, four fucking seconds so I can have a moment with my son? Thanks for ruining the moment this whole story was building up towards. Jackass._

_[Always happy to help.]_

Wade put Benji down. “Wanna go find your Papa? I’m sure he’s stressing himself out over whatever college crap he has and needs to be reminded to eat at some point.” 

He was right, of course, as they found Peter hunched over his laptop, tapping away at the keys and looking like he hadn’t blinked in a couple hours. 

“Not now, Wade. I want to at least set up my thesis properly and cross reference my research before I step away from my work. Plus if I crank out the first few pages of this right now I can be ahead of my deadline,” he said without looking up. Wade looked down at Benji. 

“You know what he needs? A magic kiss. For his brain.” Benji nodded, very serious about the situation. He crawled up onto Peter’s lap and kissed him on the cheek.

“There. Now you won’t be hurt in your brain,” he said matter-of-factly. Peter looked confused for a second before offering a tired smile.

“You’re right. Can’t have my brain being out of commission, can we?” he asked. Benji grinned.

Wade thought, _I have the best family in the fucking world? Yes. Yes I do. Now, how am I going to take all these band-aids off?_

**Author's Note:**

> i want yall to know that the average toddler is 40 inches high and the average doorknob is 48 inches high because my gf did research to make sure benji would be able to open a door on his own


End file.
